Free Join Roleplay: Attack on Kingdom Acorn
Plot: Okay, let's try this again. Some of you may recall the Kingdom of Bad Eggs roleplay about a year ago. Well I felt it died out and it got messed up to where it should be redone again with a few changes. This roleplay will be free to join now, but I want everyone to play their part properly this time. Participants: *Jaredthefox92, (host) *Joshua the Hedgehog (Active Participant) *RedRush3999 (Active Participant) *CajunCytex07 (Active Participant) Vito (Active) Involved Characters Villains: *The Bad Egg Unit (main antagonists) *Ophelia the fox (antagonist) *Apex the Dolphin (antagonist) *Thorn the Monkey. (antagonist) *Amanda (antaoginist) *Eggman Empire (Supporting antagonists, wouldn't want to get their hands too dirty when someone else can do it for them.) *Acid the Dog (Antagonist) Heroes: * Novo the Hedgehog (protagonist) * Thunder the Hedgehog (protagonist) * Issac The lost (and his Heroes of the Sun) Hugh the wolf (Vito) Neutral Adex Zarvok Burns (May or May not be supported by The Jkirk Federations) Offical Characters: (You must ask to be these!) * Sonic The Hedgehog (RedRush3999) Rules: #This time I want everyone to play their part right. That means actually trying to stop the villains if you're a hero, trying to stop the heroes if you're a villain, and if you're neutral doing something that is not trying to be edgy and conflict with the plot. #We will start off at the invasion, but if need be I can draw out the plot longer to compensate. #Standard roleplaying etiquette applies. (No auto-hitting, godmodding, powerplaying, ect) #'You can play as canon characters! (Contact me, Jaredthefox92 to reserve your official character.) ' #You may retain your previous roles, but please stick with the plot. #Standard Roleplay Ettiqute is expected. No auto-hitting, meta-gaming, powerplaying, ect. (I am really going to start grilling people on this one guys.) Act One: Beachead At the nearby edge of the coastline at Westide Isle during the foggy moring, at an abandoned beach to the west of the forest and the kingdom a sleek and quiet hovercraft flew low almost to the point of hovering over the water directly. Soon it was followed by several more smaller craft as it landed in the cover of the night. As it did so the craft quietly landed in a clear opening and it's engine calmly hummed off. As it shut off the vessel's side hatch opened up and the Bad Eggs exited in a calmly fashion, the other ships landed as well and soldiers with masks on and laser guns came out to meet them. "Alright, remember the plan. We need to maintain stealth until we reach the castle's perimeter. Tala, (Ophelia), will lead the assault, you mercinaries are to follow her orders, otherwise she has permission to terminate you as she wishes. Is this clear?" Thorn said to a group of mercinaries. "Y-yes ma'am." One of the mercinaries replies. "Good." "Don't worry Thorn, I'm sure the boys will be on their best behavior under my guidence." Ophelia replied to her "For what we pay them, I sure hope so." the Thorn replied back. "Apex, you're with me. Once we enter the castle we need to secure the royal family, and subdue or silence any of their attendees or council. We will have limited time and we cannot risk the royal family escaping." Thorn let on. "Right." The dolphin simply responded. The Bad Eggs begin to group up and prepare for their attack on the Kingdom of Acorns as they ready to form two strike teams, an assault team, and an infiltration team. (PSST. Brudakai, Trisell, that means your characters too here!) "Is everyone here?" Ophelia askes the others. "It looks like it." Apex replies. "Good, then we can proceed." She responds. Soon the Bad Egg forces entered the woods. The hired mercenary soldiers would follow behind Ophelia under the cover of the twilight until she would give them the order to attack.Behind Ophelia and her merry band of bandits was Apex and Thorn who were going to wait until Ophelia lead the assault before proceeding to infiltrate the castle. Category:Archived